Atracción Animal
by EnterradoR
Summary: Pan, frustrada por el estancamiento de su poder, decide tomar una decisión drástica: entrenar con Vegeta. ¿Pero aceptará el príncipe entrenar a la nieta de su eterno rival?


Hola! que tal estimadas lectoras/es ^^ Me dieron ganas de escribir algo distinto a lo que acostumbro escribir y de ello nacio este fic que espero les guste. Cuantos capitulos tendra no lo se todavia aunque no sera largo. Tambien aclaro que no se cuando lo continuare (la uni me mata ¬¬) pero tarde o temprano lo hare :) Ojala les guste ;D

_**Atracción Animal**_

Nada. Absolutamente nada daba resultado. Su poder se había estancado definitivamente. Tras seis meses intentando aumentarlo para lograr el tan anhelado nivel de super saiyajin finalmente tuvo que aceptar, con sumo dolor, que su poder no había aumentado en nada. Para alguien como Pan, en quien luchar significaba una pasión tan importante en su vida, esto resultaba particularmente frustrante. Había llegado a su límite, a su tope. Muchas veces escuchó aquello de que los saiyas no tenían límites, pero al parecer ella si lo tenía. Ella era la maldita excepción. ¿Por qué no podía transformarse en Super Saiyajin? ¿Por qué? Si Goten y Trunks, siendo apenas unos críos, habían logrado tener ese nivel con toda naturalidad. Como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ellos. Como si hubiese nacido con ellos. ¿Sería acaso porque ella sólo poseía una cuarta parte de la sangre guerrera saiyajin? Esa idea venía a menudo para abofetear su mente. Es más, ya hasta comenzaba a cuestionarse que la culpa era de que fuese una mujer... no lo creía posible, pero ese miedo cada vez se hacía más presente.

Su adorado abuelo Goku, como siempre, la animaba dándole el consuelo que tanto él como Vegeta alcanzaron ese nivel siendo ya completamente adultos. Era demasiado amable con ella, siempre con una sonrisa intentando hacerla sentirse mejor. Junto a él se sentía tranquila, en paz, como si nada en el mundo pudiera afectarla siempre que estuviese a su lado. Pero cuando su ausencia se hacía presente, nuevamente los pensamientos de ser débil volvían a irritar su mente.

Su máxima meta era lograr el nivel de Super Saiyajin, pero estaba fracasando rotundamente en conseguirlo. ¿Cómo dirimir tal tesitura? Pensó, divagó, reflexionó y un sinfín de palabras similares hasta que después de algunos días pensándolo llegó finalmente a la conclusión que la satisfizo...

Necesitaba conocer otro maestro.

Goku, por supuesto, era el más grandioso luchador que haya pisado la faz de la Tierra. Pero había algo que jamás lograría tener de verdad. Frialdad. Crueldad. Esa impiedad necesaria para entrenar a un discípulo y llevarlo siempre más allá. Exigirle el quinientos por ciento y más. Hacerlo sobrepasar sus límites, tal como Piccolo lo había hecho con su padre cuando era sólo un niño. Eso necesitaba ella. Y su abuelo no podría dárselo. Aunque lo intentase, su corazón lleno de bondad le impedía entrenar con tanta rudeza a su amada nieta.

Además tenía que reconocer que ella no era un buen rival en ningún sentido para su abuelo, quien evidentemente prefería entrenar con Uub, el que la superaba ampliamente en poder.

¡Qué rabia tan grande! ¡Qué furia tan enorme el no poder superar sus límites! El no poder ser una gran guerrera, como la generación anterior lo había sido, era una malvada bofetada a su orgullo. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo habían alcanzado niveles de poder increíbles debido a las múltiples batallas que habían librado a lo largo de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, la nueva generación, precisamente gracias a la permanente paz que habían logrado sus predecesores no se preocuparon por aumentar más sus poderes. Se habituaron a una vida pacífica y olvidaron al guerrero que cada uno de ellos llevaba oculto en su interior. Trunks, como presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, con suerte tenía tiempo para respirar; a Goten nunca le llamó la atención seguir entrenando y para que decir Bra, quien a pesar de tener un gran potencial prefería ir de compras para saciar su siempre creciente vanidad. ¡Cuanto lamentaba que su amiga no quisiese ser una guerrera! Una vez, decidieron pelear un poco y a pesar de jamás haber entrenado vencer a Bra no le fue tan fácil. Tenía una fuerza que superaba a la suya y aunque no fuese rápida estaba en un nivel decente para alguien que nunca entrenaba. Quizás ese potencial de la hija de Vegeta se debía a que la mitad de su sangre era saiyajin... en cambio ella, sólo tenía una cuarta parte. Que injusto era el destino. ¿Por qué le da las habilidades a quien no las usa?

Volvió a resoplar ofuscada por la impotencia de fracasar en su gran objetivo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Jamás lograría ser una super saiyajin, simplemente porque en ella la sangre guerrera estaba tan diluida que tal vez ya ni siquiera tenía esa facultad en potencia. La había perdido. Simplemente la genética se la había negado.

Cobijada en su cuarto mirando a través de la ventana, observa el bosque que conocía desde que era una bebé; se sumergió en el mar de frustración que sus pensamientos, indolentes de su sufrimiento, le provocaban.

Ya no tenía dudas, necesitaba un nuevo maestro. Y sólo dos nombres se incrustaron en su cabeza como la luna se incrusta en las entrañas del cielo nocturno. Piccolo y Vegeta eran aquellos nombres. Los únicos que podrían ayudarla a sobrepasar sus límites.

Piccolo fue el maestro de su padre, logrando un gran trabajo. Como si eso fuera poco, le había enseñado la fusión a los indisciplinados Goten y Trunks. Además, siendo la hija de Gohan estaba segura que el poderoso namek le guardaba un cariño especial. Además poseía mucha sabiduría y por lo tanto ella podía aprender de eso. Piccolo era una excelente opción, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, la segunda alternativa le llamaba profundamente la atención. Vegeta era un saiyajin de raza pura, incluso más fanático que ella de los combates. Vivía para luchar, un verdadero guerrero, eso es lo que era. Piccolo, en cambio, no tenía el poder del que disponía el saiya ni tampoco esa inmensa pasión que si tenía el príncipe. No tuvo ni siquiera que pensarlo para sentirse enseguida más identificada con él. La sangre de su raza los unía de una forma o de otra. Además, entrenando con el esposo de Bulma podría estar más cerca de Bra y Trunks, ambos amigos que adoraba.

A pesar de que Piccolo era una gran opción, definitivamente prefería entrenar con Vegeta por todo lo antes mencionado.

Tomada ya su decisión, ahora surgía otro gran problema. ¿Querría Vegeta entrenarla? ¿Aceptaría entrenar a la nieta de su archirrival de toda la vida?

Dio un suspiro al saber perfectamente la respuesta. Rotundamente no. Jamás la aceptaría como discípula. ¿Además Vegeta había sido maestro alguna vez? Sólo de Trunks y únicamente porque era su hijo.

Suspiró derrotada. La idea que hacía tan sólo unos momentos la animaba ahora se transformaba en desilusión. Una vez más la opción de Piccolo volvió a reflotar fuertemente en su mente, pero finalmente lo descartó. ¿Desde cuando se rendía sin siquiera intentarlo? No, eso no iba con ella. Iría a Capsule Corp. para ser la discípula del orgulloso saiya. No se rendiría hasta adquirir tal condición.

Así, desechando todas las dudas que surgían en su mente, partió a la mañana siguiente con rumbo a la famosa corporación. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, su mente se encargó de invocar la resolución necesaria para enfrentar este nuevo reto. Cuando atisbó el lugar que deseaba, miró su reloj preocupada de no importunar tan temprano. No obstante, comprobó que eran más las once de la mañana. A pesar de ser día sábado no creía que los Briefs se levantasen tarde. Fue entonces que decidió enfocarse en sentir sus energías, dando cuenta de que efectivamente el príncipe sin reino ya estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y Bulma debía estar en su laboratorio. No pudo percibir ni a Trunks ni a Bra así que supuso que ambos habían salido.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué? —reaccionó Bulma totalmente sorprendida, tanto que por un momento su quijada pareció tener la intención de abandonar su faz — ¿De verdad quieres que Vegeta te entrene?<p>

—Sí — afirmó ella con determinación absoluta. No se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

—Pero... ¿estás segura? — preguntó la mayor sin poder créerselo todavía. Era una noticia impactante sin duda alguna.

—Completamente — confirmó la menor, si dejar lugar a dudas de ningún tipo.

La mujer del saiya la observó con cierta consternación en su mirada. Quizás producto de esa particular emoción decidió sacar un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo encendió, dio una larga pitada disfrutando lentamente su vicio, hasta que finalmente habló con una sonrisa compasiva:

— No quiero sonar como la mala del cuento pero te advierto que no te hagas ilusiones. — indicó mientras exhalaba el tóxico humo de sus pulmones —. A Vegeta toda la vida le ha gustado entrenar solo y únicamente con Trunks hizo la excepción. Jamás entreno ni con Goku, ni Piccolo ni nadie de los guerreros Z. Además su cámara de gravedad es su templo y no creo que quiera compartirlo con nadie. Así que por favor no te hagas expectativas — le advirtió ella con ternura en su mirada.

—Gracias señora Bulma pero no importa, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? — consintió con una linda sonrisa.

—Pues tienes razón —dijo divertida—, pero no me digas señora — le guiñó un ojo.

—Perdón — llevó una mano a su nuca a la manera de su abuelo mientras una sonrisa arrepentida se formaba en sus labios —. Siempre se me olvida.

Conversaron un rato más, aprovechando Pan de explicar la razón por la cual quería que Vegeta le enseñase. Finalmente, la científica decidió avisarle al saiya la gran sorpresa que le esperaba.

—Bueno Pan, aguarda un poco. Hablaré con él para informarle tu propuesta. Está en su cámara de gravedad ahora mismo — le explicó la científica con su simpatía de siempre —. Pero una vez más te advierto que no te hagas ilusiones.

—Lo sé, Bulma, no se preocupe — asintió con una linda sonrisa.

La mujer de cabellos turquesas, ya alejada de Pan, dio un suspiro preparándose para recibir un fiero regaño de su esposo. Si algo detestaba él era que lo molestase mientras entrenaba. Y aunque generalmente ella le discutía sin problemas esta vez no podría hacerlo para no agitar aún más su mal humor. Eso sólo lo predispondría contra la nieta de Goku.

* * *

><p>La gravedad aumentada dos mil veces apenas presionaba su cuerpo. Se movía con la ligereza de un guepardo, hecho que daba muestra de toda la resistencia corporal que había adquirido el saiya a través de sus constantes entrenamientos. Volando tal como si fuese la gravedad terrícola normal, ejercitaba sus músculos lanzando patadas y puñetazos completamente indetectables para el ojo humano. Su vestimenta era la de siempre, pantalón y camiseta azuladas, mientras unos guantes y botas blancas complementaban los apéndices de sus extremidades. El sudor viajaba a través de todo su cuerpo tal como una catarata. Esa era la intensidad de su entrenamiento, el cual cada día seguía endureciendo exponencialmente. Su mujer, le había mejorado su Templo al aumentar su capacidad gravitacional hasta llegar a ejercer 2.000 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Como ya había dominado tal fuerza de gravedad muy pronto le pediría que aumentase aún más la capacidad de su adorada cámara.<p>

Así, el saiya gozaba completamente de su entrenamiento, sin siquiera sospechar que muy pronto sería muy interrumpido. Efectivamente, unos cuanto segundos más tarde una pantalla de tamaño grande se desplegó haciendo notar la presencia de Bulma a través de ella. Apenas verla, el saiya gruñó como un animal salvaje a punto de matar a otro.

—¡¿Qué pasa maldita mujer?! Sabes que me irrita en demasía que molestes mientras entreno — su voz salió más hostil que de costumbre.

Los ojos de Bulma se movieron de un lado a otro, invocando paciencia para no responderle en un peor tono.

—Es que te ha llegado una visita — señaló dándole una tonalidad misteriosa a su voz y de paso también a su semblante.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, evidentemente extrañado.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, mujer?

Bulma carraspeó un poco antes de hablar. Pensó cuál sería la mejor forma de explicarle lo que acontecía sin que su "tierno" esposo mandase todo al diablo.

—Es que Pan, la nieta de Goku — mencionó ella como si debiese aclarar aquello — quiere verte.

Vegeta apretó aún más su sien. ¿La nieta de Kakarotto quería verlo? ¿Qué asunto tendría que tratar él con esa niñata?

—¿Para qué diablos quiere verme esa mocosa? — liberó sus pensamientos a través de sus labios; su total fastidio se hizo más que evidente.

—Quiere que seas su maestro — señaló ella yendo directo al grano. Le pareció lo mejor ser directa en vez de andar con rodeos.

Vegeta permaneció mudo unos treinta segundos, totalmente incrédulo ante las inverosímiles palabras que habían llegado a sus oídos. Luego estalló en auténticas risas llenas de burla. Tras dominarse, sentenció con su voz más dura:

—Dile que se vaya a la mierda.

Su mujer se acomodó su cabello antes de responder. Dio una última pitada a un nuevo cigarro que había prendido para luego extinguirlo en un cenicero.

—Vegeta, por lo menos deja que ella te explique sus razones — intercedió a favor de Pan. No quería que la pobre chica se fuese sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de exponer las causas de su particular deseo.

—Quieres que la mande a la mierda en persona, ¿no? — sacó a relucir su ironía —. De acuerdo, así lo haré — su ki comenzó claramente a despedir la molesta fiereza de su ánimo. Pan desde el salón principal sintió el cambio en la emoción del ki del saiya, poniéndose nerviosa inevitablemente.

La afirmación del saiya de que la mandaría a la mierda suscitó un suspiro resignado de su mujer. Volvió al salón en donde la joven pelinegra la esperaba con explícitas ansias.

—Pan, Vegeta hablará contigo — anunció Bulma. — Pero te advierto que está de muy mal humor... como siempre, en todo caso — lo último lo dijo más para sí que para su contertulia — Así que por favor, cualquier pesadez que te diga no la tomes en cuenta. Él es así — le aconsejó.

La chica no contestó, sólo afirmó moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Ya sabes donde está su cámara de gravedad?

—Sí — tambaleó un poco su voz.

Al detectar los evidentes nervios de la joven, Bulma decidió prestarle auxilio. No la dejaría sola ante la bestia que podía ser su marido.

—¿Sabes? Yo te acompañaré e intentaré ayudarte a convencerlo — le dio una cálida sonrisa, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Pan.

—Oh, gracias Bulma, eso me tranquiliza — agradeció feliz por el apoyo recibido.

Dirigiéndose ambas a la famosa cámara de gravedad, la de cabellos oscuros como la noche no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Ya no estaba tan segura de que Vegeta fuese la mejor opción. Un ligero matiz de arrepentimiento adquirieron sus ojos, tanto así, que por un momento deseó que Piccolo se materializara en vez del príncipe de todos los saiyas.

Pero si ya había venido hasta acá de nada valía arrepentirse ahora. Dio un profundo respiro para tranquilizar sus agitados nervios. Tenía que parecer decidida ante él, demostrarle que era digna de ser entrenada. Eso haría. Estaba determinada a lograr su objetivo. Sin temor, sin miedos. Quería que Vegeta fuese su maestro. Realmente lo quería. Además que Bulma la acompañase era un gran apoyo.

Avanzó con paso firme, respirando profundamente a cada paso para apaciguar su ansiedad. Daba verdaderas bocanadas de aire para que el ritmo de su respiración recuperase la normalidad que por causa del nerviosismo se había distorsionado completamente. Llegó finalmente hasta la puerta de la famosa cámara de gravedad, la cual lucía pequeña en comparación al hogar central de la corporación.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de espera, lentamente la puerta del "templo" fue abriéndose de arriba hacia abajo a la vez que un sonido hidráulico-robótico sonaba. Finalmente la puerta tocó el suelo y una silueta asomó en la entrada, contrastando con la luz del interior. Por supuesto se trataba de Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins. Y venía con su mejor cara de asesino psicópata, especialmente diseñada para amedrentar.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, mocosa? — preguntó de una vez mientras cruzaba sus brazos, ignorando por completo la presencia de su mujer.

—Vegeta, ella... — la científica, gracias a su instinto maternal quiso proteger a la nieta de su amigo de toda la vida, pero su esposo la cortó de inmediato.

—Tú cállate y lárgate. La nieta de Kakarotto ya está bastante peludita como para necesitar una niñera — sentenció él con la dureza que lo caracteriza.

—Tan bestia como siempre — refunfuñó ella ofuscada con mil ganas de discutirle. Sin embargo, las reprimió para no irritar más al saiya pues Pan saldría perjudicada por ello. Pero de no haber estado la pelinegra, los alegatos femeninos se habrían oído en media ciudad.

De esta forma la genia terrícola los dejo solos, volviendo a su laboratorio para seguir trabajando en alguno de sus increíbles inventos.

Mientras Bulma se largaba, la chica aprovechó de analizar algunos detalles del saiya de raza pura que tenía en frente. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo en una cantidad más que apreciable, indicándole que a pesar de lo temprano del día, el príncipe ya llevaba un buen tiempo entrenando. Incluso, al mirarlo a los ojos para responder su pregunta, se percató de que tenía una pequeña herida abierta en su frente, la cual liberaba sangre a cuentagotas.

—Bien mocosa, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó nuevamente; aunque su mujer ya le había explicado las razones de la jovencita quería escuchar que Pan se lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

—Señor Vegeta — tomó el habla por fin, conquistando los nervios que pudieran hacerla tartamudear —, por favor le pido humildemente que usted me entrene — dio un suspiro antes de proseguir —. Mi poder se ha estancado y me siento totalmente frustrada por no lograr alcanzar el primer nivel de Super Saiyajin. Pienso que entrenando con usted puedo lograrlo — en su interior nació una emoción de satisfacción. Su voz salió clara y precisa, sin ninguna vibración que delatara los nervios que la intentaban poseer.

El saiya pensó que la niñata había comenzado muy bien ciertamente, explicándose, de paso, con claridad. Si pensaba que con él podría alcanzar su cometido era porque lo consideraba la persona más idónea para lograrlo. Por lo tanto, admitía que era el mejor maestro que pudiese tener. Si con el imbécil de Kakarotto no lo había logrado, eso significaba que él era mejor en ese sentido. Una vez más su orgullo salió a relucir.

—¿Y por qué no entrenas con el insecto de tu abuelo? — a pesar de las conclusiones que rápidamente había sacado su mente, quiso saberlo a través de los femeniles labios.

— Siento que con las enseñanzas de mi abuelo ya alcancé mi tope. Él es demasiado amable conmigo y eso sólo suaviza mi entrenamiento. Además también quiero aprender de usted así como mi abuelito también aprendió de varios maestros, como el maestro Roshi, Karin, Kamisama y Kaiohsama. Por eso pienso que con usted puedo adquirir más conocimientos sobre el combate. Quiero aprender más estilos, más técnicas, volverme una luchadora más completa. Más fuerte, eso es lo que quiero ser — al decirlo, cerró sus puños inconscientemente. La frustración de no ser más poderosa se había hecho presente a través de ese acto.

El saiya conservó su semblante impasible, frío y distante de siempre. Sus brazos cruzados imponían implícitamente una distancia con ella.

—¿Y qué es lo que ganaría yo entrenándote? Sólo me harías perder mi preciado tiempo, mocosa — afirmó con su voz hostil de siempre. No veía qué beneficio podría traerle tomar la decisión de entrenarla.

—Porque tengo el potencial para ser una buena rival para usted, señor Vegeta — aseguró con la determinación apoderándose de ella.

—¿Potencial, tú? Una integrante del sexo débil no puede tener potencial. Sí, sé que te lo has cuestionado en tus pensamientos — dijo Vegeta como si le leyese la mente —, la razón de porque no puedes convertirte en Super Saiyajin es simple y llanamente porque eres una mujer. Débil y pusilánime, como todas ellas. Mejor vete, regresa a comprar ropa y zapatos, a taparte los poros con ese betún de mierda que llaman maquillaje, a leer insulsas historias de amores irreales y a llorar viendo películas románticas. No eres diferente al resto de basuras humanas aunque lo pretendas — sentenció sin derecho a réplica, dándole la espalda con prepotencia para volver al interior de su santuario.

Pan abrió más sus ojos por la rudeza vil de su comentario. No podía creer que le hubiese dicho algo así. Se sintió herida en su orgullo, ¡qué manera de menospreciarla solamente porque fuese mujer! Aquellas palabras la hicieron arder en llamas de furia, las cuales se propagaban hasta el rincón más recóndito de su existir.

—No voy a regresar hasta que usted decida entrenarme — lo encaró con decisión poniéndose por delante, a la vez que alzaba su voz.

Vegeta detuvo el paso que iba a dar al encontrarse con la testaruda joven allí, cortándole el paso con absoluta decisión. Como respuesta a aquella acción, frunció su ceño e hizo una mueca de enorme desprecio en su faz. Luego clavó sus asqueados ojos en la nieta de su eterno rival.

—Si quieres entrenar, hazlo con el idiota de tu padre, ese parásito de los libros que a pesar de tener tanto potencial se volvió un cobarde — la cara de asco que formó su faz no se le olvidaría nunca en la vida a la joven Pan. Hablar de Gohan fue tal como si hablase de la cosa más repugnante que existe.

—Mi papá no es un cobarde — lo defendió enseguida, apretando sus puños en el proceso, totalmente ofendida por la cara de repulsión que había formado él—. Es sólo que a él no le interesa luchar.

—¡Basura! — rechazó él con supremo énfasis —. Fue, es y será un cobarde. Un niñito de mamá, eso es lo que es el imbécil de tu padre.

Un gruñido surgió desde la garganta de la mestiza, mientras sus puños se contraían con más fuerza.

—O entrena con la perra de tu madre —prosiguió—, esa imbécil que creía que el insecto de Satán derrotó a Cell. Sólo una deficiente mental como ella podría pensar semejante estupidez.

La furia volvió a subir niveles en el cuerpo de la chica de una forma abismal.

—Mi madre no es una tonta, ¡cómo iba a dudar de su papá, el campeón del mundo! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a tratarla así, ni a ella ni a mi abuelo Satán!

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. Cruel, lacerante, ofensiva, humillante. La sonrisa que sólo él era capaz de dar.

La humillación que estaba sintiendo la chica crecía con la misma fuerza en que lo hacía su ira.

—Se me olvidaba —continuó Vegeta— ¿por qué no entrenas con el insecto de tu tío Goten? ¿Será porque es un vago fracasado? — su tono de voz no podía ser más hiriente de lo que ya era.

—¡Él no es un fracasado! — rechazó con un grito lleno de impotencia sin igual.

—Bah, es sólo un mendigo que vive de las limosnas que le da Trunks porque jamás tendrá su éxito. Un vago, eso es lo que es el debilucho de tu tío.

La chica contrajó sus mandíbulas apretando sus dientes con mucha fuerza. Comenzaba realmente a encolerizarse más allá de cualquier límite.

—Por último, pero no menos importante... Vuelve con el tarado de tu abuelo que no tiene cerebro. — ¿Sabes por qué entrena con Uub antes que contigo? Porque tú no tienes ningún potencial, eres una miserable sin poder alguno — la fulminó una vez más con sus hirientes palabras.

Dicho esto, el cien por ciento saiya notó la nueva tonalidad que aquella mirada había adquirido, cosa que le hizo formar un media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ese gusano que tienes por abuelo abandona a su familia cuando quiere. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque para él pelear siempre estuvo antes que todo, antes que su familia, ¡antes que una miserable como tú!

—¡Eso no es verdad! — mil lágrimas afloraron en sus azabaches ojos por el dolor que cada palabra le provocó. Sentía un dolor inmenso en su corazón, nunca jamás alguien le había dicho tantas cosas malas sobre su familia. Vegeta era un ser despiadado, él no había cambiado. Le gustaba dañar a los demás, les gustaba humillarlos y masacrar sus espíritus. No había cambiado. Estaba segura de ello. Tenía tanto dolor pero a la vez... una furia creciente se gestaba rebasando las fronteras de su alma. Rabia, ira, coraje, un montón de sentimientos negativos nacían en su alma como nunca antes en su vida. Una amalgama de oscuridad y odio se había forjado en todo su ser... por consiguiente, por primera vez, un sentimiento de venganza nació en su ofendido corazón. No permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie hablase así de su amada familia. Lo pagaría. El maldito que estaba en frente lo pagaría.

—¡No voy a permitir que hable así de mi familia! ¡Es un maldito! ¡Pensé que había cambiado pero veo que sigue siendo el mismo animal! — un aura enorme desprendía la joven. Era su ki que ante tantas ofensas había despertado con todo su fulgor.

—¡Pues cállame si puedes! — la incitó con su clásico ímpetu. Luego habló al aire: —Cámara, cierra la puerta.

_"Cámara de gravedad cerrada, señor príncipe de todos los saiyajins"_, respondió una voz femenina y automatizada al comando de voz antes señalado por Vegeta.

Así, ambos quedaron aislados del exterior, listos para combatir sin ser interrumpidos. Como debía ser siempre una pelea.

—Supongo, sabandija, que pretendes derrotarme con un par de cachetadas, ¿no? — se burló con la crueldad que sólo el príncipe de los saiyas era capaz de producir.

Pan no respondió, fue su ki el que lo hizo, incrementándose de una forma más que sorprendente. Tenía un poder que a cada momento se elavaba más y más, sin parar, sin detenerse. Era impresionante.

—¿Qué esperas cobarde de mierda? ¡Atácame! — gritó con la furia de un tiranosaurio a la vez que la llamó con una mano.

La chica, sin poder contenerse más, se lanzó con toda la fuerza que su espíritu era capaz de darle. Lanzaba golpes que para cualquier humano corriente habrían significado la muerte inmediata. Pero lamentablemente para ella, el tipo que tenía en frente podía ser todo menos un humano corriente. Era el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins, que ahora lucía más despiadado que nunca. El combate era tan desigual que cualquiera podría haber dicho que se trataba de la pelea de un insecto contra un dios; claramente esa impresión daba.

La chica seguía lanzándose con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, a la vez que su rapidez también se incrementaba. Se sentía tan ofendida, que tal emoción produjo que el orgullo y la determinación se uniesen bajo un nuevo tipo de alquimia imposible de contrarrestar. Imposible excepto para quien tenía en frente.

El esposo de Bulma esquivaba todos sus golpes con sus brazos cruzados, sin siquiera tener que bloquearlos. La chica no podía más de la rabia. No podía creer la forma en que el saiya la estaba humillando. Sin duda, le sería muy difícil darle siquiera un golpe.

Había entrenando tanto a través de su vida... pero, ¿para qué? ¿tanto entrenamiento para qué? ¿Para ser humillada de esta manera? ¡No! ¡No podía ser así! Ella también había practicado hasta sus límites, también había sacrificado cosas para ser mejor. Pensó en su abuelo, pensó en todo lo que le había enseñado y en como lo estaba defraudando. ¡No le sería tan fácil al maldito que estaba en frente! La furia crecía de una manera impresionante, dominando cualquier otra emoción que pudiese tener, hasta que finalmente toda esa ira se transformó en sorpresa cuando efectivamente uno de sus golpes hizo contacto en la faz del guerrero que tenía en frente. Una certera patada había hecho contacto con sus mandíbulas. El golpe, directo, letal, propinado con la violencia que podía dar alguien que se sentía ofendido hasta la profundidad más honda de sus entrañas.

El príncipe no pudo creer que la chica pudiese golpearlo con tal intensidad de fuerza. Incluso lo había enviado a chocar contra la pared opuesta de la cámara. Sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer la chica si tenía potencial. Lo acababa de comprobar. Sin embargo, tenía que corroborar que no se trataba de un milagro. De una afortunada acción entre un millón.

Así, se levantó con una sonrisa demencial, la cual mezclaba satisfacción con infinita maldad, mientras el dorso de su puño limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que escurría de la comisura de su labio izquierdo. Su maléfica mirada destelló; era como si la misma maldad se apoderase en ese preciso momento de sus ojos. Ni siquiera un segundo pasó cuando la de cabellos azabaches sintió incrustada una rodilla en la boca de su estómago. De no ser por la sensación tan repentina de perder el aire, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta que tenía la rodilla del saiya allí. Escupió sangre a borbotones inevitablemente. Cayó al suelo de rodillas intentando respirar. Los sonidos eran tan estremecedores como los que daba un asmático anhelando el aire que se le escapa. Sin piedad alguna, el saiya le conectó cientos de golpes en los lugares más vulnerables de su cuerpo, para luego lazanrla lejos de una feroz patada.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? ¿Es todo lo que tu abuelo te ha enseñado? ¡Eres una mierda patética!

Nuevamente el ki de Pan volvió a incrementarse ante sus insultos. Alzó su mirada llena de un odio descomunal. Jamás en sus diecinueve años había sentido algo así. Quería destrozarlo, realmente quería dañarlo. Sus brazos cruzados, esa absoluta soberbia en su mirada. Esa superioridad que desprendía cada célula de su cuerpo. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Se levantó a duras penas, enseñando los dientes como una animal salvaje. El instinto animal que estuvo todo este tiempo dormido se estaba encendiendo hasta límites insospechados.

—Cámara, gravedad en trescientos. Ahora — ordenó el saiya a la computadora de su templo.

Un muy particular sonido se hizo presente en toda la habitación. Aquel ruido inconfundible era aquel que se producía cuando la gravedad cambiaba de forma tan radical.

_"Gravedad aumentada a trescientas veces, señor príncipe de todos los saiyajins", _señaló la voz robótica de antes con el mismo tono femenino.

De pronto, Pan cayó peor que un saco de patatas al piso. No pudo sostenerse ni siquiera un segundo. Había sentido una presión tan enorme en su cuerpo que no pudo permanecer en pie. Fue como si el peso de su propio cuerpo aumentase a una cantidad infinita. ¿Así que esa era la fuerza de gravedad de la Tierra aumentada trescientas veces? No podía creer que fuese tan tremendamente aplastante. Sentía como sus huesos crujían como galletas, dándole un temor que no había sentido antes. Por eso Vegeta entrenaba tanto en ese lugar. Entrenar al aire libre, como hacía ella, y entrenar con una gravedad aumentada, como hacía él, provocaba una diferencia abismal.

—¿Qué pasó, niñata? ¿Ahora te arrodillas ante mí para suplicarme que no te haga daño? — ese maldito tono de voz... tan hiriente, tan humillante. Sólo él podía decir palabras con tanta saña.

Pan no respondió. En lugar de eso intentó incorporarse. Ahora entendía que el saiya solamente la estaba provocando para que le demostrase de lo que era capaz. Lo comprendió porque de haber querido la habría seguido golpeando sin compasión, pero no lo hizo. Siguió de pie con los brazos cruzados, esperando que fuese capaz de levantarse. Al entenderlo, sintió como su alma se apaciguaba un poco. Pero de todas maneras, por mucho que él quisiera provocarla para comprobar sus capacidades, no dejaría que la humillara. ¡No lo permitiría! Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró ponerse de pie a duras penas luego de un minuto. Pero la presión que la cámara ejercía sobre su cuerpo era descomunal. Tanto así que pensó que lo único que lograría sería mantenerse de pie, sin poder moverse ni por lo menos un milímetro. Intentó dar un paso pero sus pies no lograron siquiera despegarse del suelo. Fue como si ella fuese un pesado metal y el suelo de la cámara un magneto gigante.

—Qué decepción, muchachita — cortó el silencio el saiya — Apenas hay una gravedad de trescientos y aún así no puedes moverte. Esperaba más de la nieta de Kakarotto —escupió hacia el suelo con repulsión en su cara—. Me das asco, basura. Lárgate de aquí sino quieres que de verdad te de una paliza que jamás olvidarás en toda tu vida — advirtió el príncipe, quien daría el comando de voz para que la gravedad volviese a la normalidad. Esperaba que la impetuosa niñata se largase, pero ella le demostró lo contrario una vez más.

—No me iré — su voz apenas salía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sus cuerdas vocales no eran la excepción —. Si no logro superar esta prueba eso significa que lo que dice usted es cierto. Que sería una basura. Alguien que no merece considerarse a sí misma como una guerrera.

La cara de la chica se retorció de dolor al intentar mover una de sus piernas. Por el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en ello, pareció sudar mares a través de su piel. Dando un grito lleno de furia finalmente logró dar un paso. Después otro y sucesivamente otro, con mucha lentitud pero también con mucha seguridad, hasta que finalmente quedó frente al hombre de azul.

Vegeta entrecerró su ojo izquierdo, única señal de la sorpresa que le había causado aquella acción. Sin perder tiempo movió su brazo derecho y la tomó de la garganta, alzándola sin consideración alguna. Pan llevó ambas manos al agarre intentando zafarse de éste, más no lo consiguió a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Aquellas manos en su garganta la estaban quemando. realmente le quemaban la piel como si de un cruel incendio se tratase.

—Sólo eres una basura, pequeña mequetrefe. ¿De dónde viene ese orgullo sino tienes nada con que sostenerlo?

Pan seguía intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, soltarse de su asfixiante agarre.

—Tu familia son una panda de cobardes sin orgullo. ¿Por qué tú, mocosa, quieres demostrarme lo contrario?

No hubo respuesta oral. Pero si la hubo a través de sus manos, las cuales presionaron con fiereza el agarre con el que el príncipe la sometía.

—Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera. Eres débil, patética, una basura que nunca podrá progresar como guerrera. Sólo gastas aire, sólo gastas comida. Eres una miserable que no sirve para nada. De hecho, estoy pensando que debería matarte ahora mismo — se relamió con supremo sadismo. El sádico que habitaba en lo más profundo de su inconsciente parecía estar despertando. Quería liberarse de las cadenas que su mente consciente le había impuesto.

Ella, entretanto, nuevamente se sintió herida en su dignidad. Olvidó la presión que el saiya ejercía en su cuello y también todo el sufrir que sentía su cuerpo. En ese instante lo unico que le importó fue el dolor que sintió en su alma. Pero no le daría el gusto al saiya de quedarse callada. A pesar de tener esas poderosas y crueles manos rodeando su cuello, reunió la fuerza necesaria como para que sus cuerdas vocales produjesen sonidos audibles.

—Mi... — su voz evidentemente temblaba — mi abuelo... es mejor que usted — dijo las palabras que serían su sentencia de muerte.

Rebeldía. Valentía. Coraje. Pan estaba siendo sometida a la mayor tortura posible. Algo que jamás había recibido en toda su vida y aún así la joven tenía el ímpetu para no doblegarse. Aún así no mermaba su determinación. Tal como Videl ante Spopovich, exactamente igual, sólo que en esta ocasión el castigo era incluso peor. Vegeta, como el experto que era, sabía precisamente cada punto del cuerpo en que el dolor se hacía más intenso. Cada punto en donde torturar a completo placer.

De pronto, el cariz de los ojos de Vegeta cambió totalmente. Su mirada demencial de siempre arrojaron destellos del más profundo odio. Odio, rencor, aversión sin igual. Sólo con ver aquella mirada cargada de las emociones más negativas en existencia, la joven supo que había cometido el más terrible de los errores. Aquellos ojos ya no eran los de un saiyajin dándole una paliza. No. Esos orbes se habían transformado en los de un demonio. Por primera vez en su vida comprendía lo que era ver a un ente completamente poseído por el mal. Por primera vez en su vida vería la muerte cara a cara. Y un inevitable escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, cual fría serpiente deslizándose lentamente. Entonces lo comprendió, entonces supo que diciendo esas palabras había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

La presión en su cuello se incrementó tanto que dedujo que muy pronto se romperían los huesos que lo conformaban. Estaba realmente arrepentida de lo que sus impetuosos labios habían pronunciado. Quiso pedir perdón pero no fue capaz de producir ningún sonido coherente. Había herido el supremo orgullo del saiya y pagaría por eso.

—Te mataré maldita mocosa — sentenció con su voz más siniestra. Acto seguido la arrojó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que la joven rebotó dos veces producto del azote al que fue sometida. De espaldas a ella, pudo notar como destellos dorados inundaban el ambiente de la cámara. No fue necesario voltear a verlo para comprender lo que acontecía. Vegeta se había transformado en un Super Saiya. El ki fue tan impresionante que el suyo palideció al extremo de parecer una hormiga ante un elefante. Entonces comprendió que ese ki no era sólo el de un super saiyajin... era el segundo nivel. Un sentimiento de terror le carcomió cuerpo y alma, ambos por igual. Vegeta la masacraría sin piedad. Por vez primera en toda su vida, conocía lo que era tener miedo. Miedo de verdad...

El saiya sin perder un solo segundo le dio una patada tan brutal que abarcó ambos senos. La chica gritó como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho. Realmente había despertado a un demonio.

El hombre sin siquiera darle tiempo de respirar la hizo polvo hasta sus cimientos. Millones de golpes en tan sólo unos segundos la destrozaron completamente. Pan estaba bañada en sangre totalmente. Su cara estaba desfigurada al extremo de que ya no era reconocible. Quizás ni sus padres la reconocerían si la vieran en el lamentable estado en que estaba actualmente.

Quiso hablar, pero al parecer Vegeta con el terrible ahorcamiento al cual la sometió había dañado sus cuerdas vocales. Sólo eso podía explicar el por qué no pudiese hacerlo.

Crueles puñetazos, patadas, codazos, puntapies, cabezazos y llaves de combate sintió a través de todo su cuerpo. El saiya la estaba despedazando. Podía jurar que sus órganos internos se estaban deshaciendo con la fuerza de aquellos golpes, incrementados por la fuerza de gravedad aumentada trescientas veces. De aquellos órganos que antes habían sido compactos, tales como el estómago o el hígado, sólo debía quedar una masa sanguinolenta irreconocible.

El cruel saiyajin no tendría misericordia, como tampoco la tuvo con las miles de víctimas que asesinó cuando fue un soldado a las órdenes de Freezer.

—A... Abuelo... — recordó a su amado abuelo con la sonrisa que siempre solía tener en su rostro. Cuanto le hubiese gustado invocar la fuerza que él poseía para poder luchar contra el hombre que la estaba acribillando.

Al escuchar sus palabras Vegeta detuvo sus sádicos ataques, la tomó de la garganta y acercó su faz a la de ella, clavando sus endemoniados ojos en los de ella.

—Nadie te ayudará, pequeña imbécil, porque en este mundo con lo único que puedes contar es con tu propia fuerza. Si dependes de alguien tarde o temprano caerás, porque no siempre aquel por el que suplicas estará para ayudarte... tal como sucede ahora... — esbozó su sonrisa más satánica. — Aunque claro, eso ya no importa porque muy pronto morirás — terminó complementando con su malvada sonrisa, una voz que parecía como si el mismo infierno hubiese tomado forma a través de sus labios.

El saiya prosiguió con su inimaginable castigo. Inimaginable por lo extremadamente cruel que estaba siendo. De hecho, de una bestial patada le fracturó el brazo derecho como si estuviese hecho de cristal. Acto seguido, le gritó como un verdadero poseído por la peor de las malignidades:

—¡Suplícame, perra! ¡Súplica por tu vida! —fue su desquiciado comentario. Psicopático, demencial, endemoniadamente esquizofrénico.

La joven guerrera no tenía la fuerza para responder vocalmente, ya no tenías las fuerzas necesarias ni siquiera para musitar. Su voz se había diluido, tal como su cuerpo también lo había hecho. Pero aún a pesar de todo el dolor fue capaz de mover levemente su cabeza en señal de negación. Le estaba diciendo con aquel gesto que no lo haría. Jamás lo haría aunque la muerte fuese su destino.

Los golpes se incrementaron hasta el punto de que Pan ya no sentía el dolor. Pensó que se había acostumbrado a él, pero no tardó en comprender que no se debía a esa razón, sino a que estaba perdiendo toda la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. Los brazos de la muerte muy pronto la cobijarían en su sombrío y oscuro seno.

—¡Súplica por tu vida, perra maldita! — vociferó el saiya nuevamente sin dejar de golpearla con el más terrible de los ahíncos. Pero a pesar de ello, una vez más, Pan negó con su cabeza.

La nieta de Goku estaba completamente deshecha. Absolutamente destrozada. El príncipe no se había contenido ni siquiera en un pequeño porcentaje. La chica estaba sobre el suelo, totalmente inmóvil mientras unos quejidos prácticamente inaudibles salían desde su boca. Vegeta la había aniquilado. La joven de pequeña estatura era un verdadero despojo humano. Más que un ser vivo parecía un cádaver por la falta de movimiento de la cual padecía. La barrera que separaba la vida de la muerte se había reducido a la más mínima expresión. Ni siquiera el movimiento natural de respiración se notaba ya. Sus ojos aún seguían abiertos pero parecían no tener vida. Fijos en un punto indeterminado, sin brillo, sin ninguna chispa vital...

_"Nunca pensé que moriría de esta forma... nunca pensé que Vegeta odiase tanto a mi abuelo... mis pensamientos comienzan a ser difusos... están naufragando a través de las redes de mi mente... ya no siento mis piernas ni mis brazos... están completamente entumidos... paralizados, inútiles ya son... un frío extremadamente intenso recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Un frío que comienza a congelarme lo último que me mantiene con vida... el corazón. Siento que comienzan a fallar los latidos. Creo que ni siquiera la mitad de él late ya. Una lástima. Tenía mucho por hacer todavía. Mucho que vivir aún. Pero ya no siento nada. Absolutamente nada. No siento mis latidos, no siento mi respiración, creo que ya ni siquiera tengo órganos internos, Vegeta debe haberlos convertidos todos en sólo sangre. Creo que ya perdí cuatro de los cinco sentidos. Sólo me queda el oído... el último que se pierde al morir. Ahora lo sé. Apenas logro sentir un grito que me da mientras me sigue castigando, pero ya no siento los golpes que me da. Ya no siento absolutamente nada. Sólo oscuras sombras cubren mis sentidos... sin embargo, escuchó por última vez como me grita y me exige que me levante. Nunca pensé conocer un ser tan desquiciado. Este es el verdadero Vegeta, quien es de verdad. El que reapareció con Majin Buu... después de todo, parece que uno jamás puede cambiar su verdadera esencia.Y la de él es ser un sádico asesino. Adiós papá, mamá, tío... Bra... Trunks... y abuelo...los quiero"_

—¡Levántate, maldita! —exigió el saiya demostrando un descriterio que sólo un asesino podía dar.

No hubo respuesta ni tampoco la habría. La chica estaba tan lastimada internamente que, literalmente, sus órganos tenían la misma consistencia que el agua. El ki de Pan se desvanecía rápidamente. Muy pronto llegaría su muerte. Fue entonces que el saiya se arrodilló a su lado, acercándose a la boca de la pequeña que muy pronto fallecería.

_"Con el último atisbo de lo que queda de mi conciencia, creo que siento algo tocar mi lengua... no sé que és. Creía que ya no tenía sensibilidad en ninguna parte... pero al parecer mi lengua todavía tiene un poco. Siento como él me obliga a tragar algo a la fuerza... es suave pero de consistencia dura... parece un alimento..."_

Estaba prácticamente en estado de coma, aunque todavía viva. De un pequeño receptáculo de tela gris, el príncipe había extraído un pequeño objeto de color verde claro. Abrió la boca de Pan con la mano que tenía desocupada, puso el objeto dentro de su boca y él mismo se encargó de mover sus mandíbulas para que lo masticase. Luego llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para que lo tragase. Cumplido esto, con una calma a toda prueba, Vegeta se irguió de nuevo, le dio la espalda y cruzó sus brazos para esperar lo que sucedería.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos que simularon una eternidad cuando por fin la chica abrió sus ojos con exaltación. La vida había vuelto con toda su fuerza a ellos. Tragó saliva. Quiso incorporarse sólo por inercia, pensando que no podría hacerlo. Cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que no sólo no sintió dolor, sino que su cuerpo reaccionó con entera normalidad a su petición de moverse. No podía entender absolutamente nada, hasta que Vegeta le dirigió su palabra aún dándole la espalda.

—Ahora serás más fuerte. Los saiyajins nos volvemos más poderosos al recuperarnos después de estar al borde de la muerte — explicó con su tono glacial de siempre.

Pan no pudo reaccionar. El asombro había sido demasiado. Con esas palabras entendió lo que había tragado... era una semilla del ermitaño, la cual evidentemente le había salvado la vida en el último momento.

Todo lo que había pensado respecto a él mientras la vida la abandonaba estaba equivocado. Él realmente había cambiado. Quedó impresionada, estática intentando digerir todos sus pensamientos que habían estado errados. Las personas si podían cambiar y él se lo había demostrado. Ahora comprendía la razón de las ofensas a su familia junto con sus frases machistas; para irritarla al máximo y sacar todo su potencial a flote. También entendía ahora el motivo de tamaña paliza. Para volverla más fuerte, para eso se la había dado. No podía creerlo. Tanto que no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Todos los guerreros recibimos una paliza alguna vez, inclusive tu abuelo. Tú necesitabas la tuya — sentenció sin miramientos —. Pero en vez de quedarnos de brazos cruzados, aquello nos enseñó a seguir superándonos — terminó lo dicho con la seguridad que siempre desprendía a través de todos sus poros.

Pan seguía muda, impresionada por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Hacía muy poco pensaba que iba a morir y no sólo ahora estaba viva sino que claramente había aumentado su poder. Lo comprobó al sentir que la presión de la gravedad trescientas veces aumentada ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Seis meses había intentado ser más fuerte sin lograrlo a pesar de toso su empeño. Sin embargo, Vegeta lo había logrado en menos de media hora.

—¿Quieres volver a recibir una paliza? — preguntó el saiya sin condescendencias.

—No, jamás — se apresuró a negar con su cabeza con explícito temor. Nunca en su vida querría volver a recibir una tortura de semejante magnitud.

El saiya de la realeza giró su cabeza levemente para mirarla de soslayo.

—Entonces entrena como una condenada. Supera tus propios límites. Sacrifica todo lo demás. Sólo el entrenamiento importa. Sólo cuando estés dispuesta a perder la vida por lograrlo, entonces podrás ser una super saiyajin — su voz había perdido ese rastro de sadismo que antes la había poseído. Ahora hablaba con suma solemnidad.

La chica aún confusa por todo el huracán de emociones que acababa de vivir, sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Ahora desplázate por la habitación — ordenó para comprobar como se desenvolvía ahora en la gravedad trescientas veces aumentada.

La chica hizo caso sin chistar y la sorpresa volvió a poseerla. Increíblemente se estaba moviendo más rápido en la misma gravedad que sólo minutos antes le destrozaba los huesos. No lo podía creer. Realmente resultaba inverosímil.

—Señor Vegeta... gracias — fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¡No me agradezcas, idiota! — vociferó cual gorila salvaje —. Eres tan tonta como la tarada de tu madre; jamás le agradezcas a quien te dio una paliza. Odiáme, piensa en mí como tu enemigo. Y no descanses nunca hasta que me hagas pasar la misma humillación que yo te hice pasar a ti. Tu objetivo en la vida debe ser vencerme. Darme una paliza. Esa será tu motivación.

La chica, fruto del amor entre Videl y Gohan, quedó impresionada por el tono de voz tan profundo y solemne con que aquellas palabras habían surgido. Tanto que quedó sin capacidad de hablar por aquellos instantes.

—Vendrás todos los días a las once de la mañana, exceptúando el día sábado — prosiguió él—. Ese día lo reservo para mí. Si faltas un solo día al entrenamiento el susodicho se acaba. ¿Ha quedado claro, mujer? — preguntó dirigiéndole su profunda mirada.

—S... sí — tartamudeó su voz.

En esta ocasión, Pan se sorprendió de que la llamara mujer en vez de su habitual _mocosa, mequetrefe, basura, niñata o integrante del sexo débil_. Entonces comprendió que tal vez al no suplicarle como él esperaba se había ganado su respeto. Por ello esta vez la había llamado mujer en vez de usar más palabras despectivas.

—Ahora véte que entrenaré solo. Considera la paliza que te di como mi bienvenida a tu nuevo entrenamiento — le hizo una señal con su mano para que se fuese.

Pan tragó saliva sonriendo nerviosamente. Nunca había tenido una "bienvenida" tan inolvidable. ¡Ni quería volver a tenerla!

—Hasta luego, señor Vegeta — se despidió incluso con temor de no saber si era correcto despedirse o simplemente irse sin más. Aquel hombre le resultaba completamente impredecible.

El saiya simplemente se volteó sin siquiera decirle adiós; entonces entendió que tendría que aprender a conocerlo, tal como Bulma lo había hecho a través de los años. Lo conoció tanto que incluso se había enamorado de él. Aunque no podía entender como alguien fuese capaz de enamorarse de un hombre así. Sacudió su cabeza para extinguir sus pensamientos, fijando su vista en dirección al hogar de la Corporación. Toda su ropa estaba empapada en sangre, tanta que parecía un teñido textil de rojo. Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y darse una buena ducha antes de irse hacia su hogar. Seguramente Bulma le pasaría uno de los tantos vestidos que usaba Bra, y aunque no fueran de su gusto por hallarlos más provocativos de la cuenta, peor era marcharse con su ropa bañada en sangre.

Así, Bulma, generosa como siempre, no tuvo problemas en dejarle elegir alguna ropa de Bra que le gustase. Amablemente la llevó al cuarto de su gran amiga, el cual ya conocía a la perfección. Eligió uno de los tres armarios, fijó su vista allí asombrada de la enorme cantidad de ropa de la que disponía la hermana de Trunks. Esquivó cualquier ropa que fuese de tonalidad roja, pues no quería volver a ver ese color durante muchísimo tiempo. Mientras las perchas se deslizaban a través de sus dedos finalmente encontró algo de su gusto. Un pantalón negro con un par de líneas azules a sus costados le quedaría bien; no era ni tan suelto ni tan ceñido. Se lo puso enseguida, comprobando la comodidad que ofrecía. No se había equivocado en su elección. Luego tomó una blusa de color celeste, que curiosamente le hizo recordar los ojos de Trunks.

Con su nueva tenida ya escogida caminó hacia uno de los grandes cuartos de baños que Bulma le había indicado con anterioridad. Adentro, se quitó la ropa, se metió en la ducha y al sentir la reconfortante sensación del agua tibia tocando su piel, comprobó que el paraíso si existía. Aquella sensación resultaba extremadamente placentera después de la brutal golpiza que había recibido. Cuanto le alegraba poder volver a disfrutar de una impresión así cuando sólo minutos antes pensaba que moriría sin remedio.

Aunque ya estaba completamente recuperada, Vegeta la había dejado realmente marcada. Aún cuando ya no había razón para que sintiese dolor alguno, vigente en su subconsciente, el sufrimiento físico seguía palpitando intensamente, como una herida sangrante incapaz de cerrar de forma real.

Por primera vez en toda su vida supo la verdadera impotencia. Aquella que surgía por ser débil, aquella que nacía por haber sido sometida como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase. Por ello, prometió en lo más profundo de su interior, que no volvería a ser débil. Jamás el príncipe de los saiyas podría darle otra paliza porque haría hasta lo imposible para ser una mejor guerrera. Una que fuese digna de llevar el apellido Son.

Fuerte... eso debía ser. Y lo lograría a cualquier costo.

Continuará.


End file.
